Normal
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: Spike finally makes up his mind and goes find Buffy. Will he find Buffy? Does Buffy love him? Spuffy! Please read!One shot.


**Normal**

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, only my ideas and my brain.

Time period: A few weeks after NFA (Angel season 5/show finale).

* * *

(Rome, Italy)

The demon roared in pain as it felt its head being smashed into the cold brick wall over and over again. It tried to retaliate with an elbow to the stomach of the attacker but it didn't seem to affect him at all as he continued.

"Don't you dare speak of her like that, EVER AGAIN." The voice roared as he grabbed the demon by its blood cover neck and threw it across the alley, straight into the other wall. The result was a loud crunch, as the wall seemed to do its part in hurting it and the carcass slumped down. Spike sneered at the demon's body as he changed out of his vamp face. He made a face of disgust as he looked around for something to wipe his hands off. Then he saw her, standing there, eyes wide open in either disgust or surprise…maybe both.

The demon inside that was fighting a few minutes ago calmed suddenly, along with the soul that he had gotten for her. The silence did not go away, it just danced between the two warriors.

"Buffy," Spike half whispered. He had missed her in LA. A year without hearing her voice, or having her presence there had just showed himself how much he loved her. Nobody could fill that gap, no matter how much they tried. Spike swallowed nervously out of habit, not because he needed to.

The Slayer seemed nervous as she approached him slowly, scared that he was as mirage or just a figment of her imagination. "Please say you're real…" She pleaded as she was now stroking his cheek. "Please say you're here…" She begged again, tears coming to her eyes as she put her head on his chest.

Spike saw her tears and instantly felt a pang of guilt in his body. If he had only went to find her earlier, she wouldn't be crying. "Shhhhhhhhh…" He hushed her, wrapping his arms around her for the first time since their final moments together, "I'm here…Spike's here…"

She buried her head into his chest, smelling the familiar mix of alcohol, cigarettes and leather she had left behind in Sunnydale. Or at least she thought so left behind. "How long?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, "When did you back?" If Spike had a heartbeat, his pulse would have quickened drastically at that question.

" Nearly a year," He replied before a sharp sting reached his face. Spike was ready for it as he watched the woman he loved so much push out of his arms.

"A year?" She asked in disbelief and anger, "God, what is with you vampires with a soul?" Spike felt anger rise in him as the thought of being compared to his grandsire once again made his blood boil. "Dont answer that" She gave him a glare, "Maybe its me, maybe I'm just attracted to men that leave me and then come running back like some saint."

That was all Spike could take, " I'm not Angel." He grounded out. Buffy could see the anger, hurt swirl in his eyes along with the love and trust that they had built over the years. He continued," I was in LA for that year, not because I wanted to, because I had to. Yes, your bloody Knight in Shining Armour knew that I was back. Did he tell you? No, didn't think so. I was a bloody ghost for 2 months, imprisoned inside that evil law firm he was the boss at."

He stopped to let the information sink in her. She looked confused before turning cool and neutral once again. "Then whoop, a big flash of light from who knows where made me corporeal. After that, I get my hands chopped off by some crazy bird that is a slayer. Of course, then Angel gets turned into a bleeding puppet. Next thing I knew, some demon cult is trying to take over the happy world and I'm in the fight." He stopped for another breath. "Not only that, we loose Fred to some crazy demon goddess. The we loose Gunn AND Wes along with Illyria in the final fight. Then Angel gets to be human and run off to have bloody kids with dog girl" He stopped abruptly and looked at the woman he loved and still does. "While doing all that, going home every night and rolling around the bloody bed, thinking about how much I wanted to be with you. Does that sound like a nice year?"

Buffy was silent, she didn't know what to say. He stood there with his brow furrowed and head hanged, as if he was remembering what happened in the battle. " How bout we go for some hot chocolate." She said softly, sensing his discomfort and sadness. He looked at her, surprised and gave her a small smile seeing she remembered what he liked.

"Do they have the small marshmallows?" He smiled, seeing the mood of their conversation had again changed. "Let alone are they opened this late?"

Buffy shrugged as they started to walk towards the street, out of the dark alleyway. "I was thinking… maybe… I have some in my house…" She said, giving him a sideways glance to see his reaction.

He glanced back at her and nodded. "Lead the way," he replied softly. Her next move surprised him as she took his hand in hers. To people, they looked like a perfectly normal couple. Maybe aside from the fact that they might not understand how a punk kid like him could have gotten a beautiful girl like her. He smiled to himself before noticing Buffy was watching his every move. He would blush, if vampires could.

* * *

A few cups of hot chocolate and a lot of talk after, it was late at night. The two sat there in comfortable silence as they just sipped their cups from opposite sides of the small table. Buffy might have looked calm as she sat there, but the truth was she was a wreck on the inside. She loved this man so much, but she didn't know how to say it without sounding sudden and out of the blue.

Spike on the other hand was in the same state of turmoil. What happens if he tells her that he loves her? And she doesn't return it? He knew that she loved him when she told him before he burned up. But that was then, she probably moved on. Spike wasn't like Angel, the ex vampire who didn't seem to get over the fact that Buffy moves on… like humans do.

A few more sips of their respective cups before they both decided to talk.

"Sp-"

"Bu-"

They both stopped and let the other go, resulting in another silence. They gave each other small, shy smiles before Spike glanced at the clock. "I should go now…its getting late." Buffy glanced at the clock and turned back to the vampire, who was getting up.

"No," She said, causing Spike to tilt his head. He swore he just saw panic in her eyes before she calmed down. "Can…can stay?...and hold me?" She asked softly, tears starting to blur her vision as she remembered how she used those words before.

Spike's heart melted into a puddle when she asked, remembering when she had used those words and seeing the tears in her eyes. He silently made his way beside her wrapped his arms around her waist and . She breathed heavily on his chest as he smoothed her hair, just having him there calmed her down.

"I love you so much Buffy," Spike said as he breathed in the scent from her shampoo, still vanilla. She didn't reply as he continued. "I never thought I could ever do this again, hold you…watch you sleep. Just to be near you again…" Buffy looked up at him and held his gaze, she could see so many emotions swirl around in his cerulean blue eyes. Love, respect, trust…

"I love you Spike," She replied, expecting to see surprise in his eyes. But there was no surprise, instead more of love swirled around. He didn't reply but just brush a piece of stray hair away from her eyes, something that was a habit to him.

"I know," He replied softly.

"Then why didn't you believe me?" She asked, bring a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I had to get you out of there had I?" Spike asked sadly, "Sometimes, I wish that I said I knew instead… if I knew it would hurt you that much…" Buffy smiled as Spike leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Buffy grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, surprising Spike a little before he responded with the same passion.

_Finally,_Buffy thought, _Something that feels normal…and natural. _

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please read and review!


End file.
